


one wednesday afternoon

by gambas_droobles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crush at First Sight, First Meet, Florist & Tattoo artist AU, Florist Haiba Lev, Haiba Lev is a sunshine, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inuoka saves Shibayama's panicing gay, M/M, Tattoo artist Shibayama Yuuki, Unbeta'd, i love them, i mean the tag is almost dead, short and sweet, so im going to write as many as i can, this ship doesnt get enough love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambas_droobles/pseuds/gambas_droobles
Summary: literally just a tattoo shop & flower shop AU
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Shibayama Yuuki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	one wednesday afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> this is very self-indulgent and i'm not sorry uwu

Shibayama had worked at this tattoo parlour for five years now. Everyday to get to his workplace he had to walk past the neighbouring flower shop. By keeping up this constant routine he befriended one of the florists on their morning shift. The guy was a very bright and smiling botanics major. Inuoka knew all the science names for his flowers and would always confuse Shibayama when he would go on about them. When Yuuki asked him why he decided to work at a flower shop from all the places a botanics major could go, the taller guy told him that he just really loved flowers and wanted to take care of them, not study. He then informed Shibayama that he actually hadn’t done that well in college and he’s just happy he finished it and left that part of his life behind him. 

Yuuki also saw the flower store owner occasionally, but Kuro was much more intimidating and fitting to run a tattoo parlour than a flower shop. Shibayama tried avoiding him at all cost, even after his co-workers Fukunaga and Teshiro told him that Kuro wouldn’t even hurt a fly. In Shibayama’s personal opinion, Kuro looked like he murdered a person and got away with it. Maybe even more than once. 

Other than that and the fact that their manager brought flowers from their neighbours for them to reference, Yuuki didn’t know much about the flower shop and he actually liked it that way. Their parlour wasn’t too big, but it was roomy and held a constant flow of customers. They had only three artists: Shibayama himself, Fukunaga, a quiet and easy-going tattooer with a great skill, and Teshiro, a very calm and collected guy; and their manager: Yaku, an extremely hot-headed person, who often got into arguments with the flower-shop manager. After five years of working in one place with the same people, Shibayama grew used to his routine and actually liked his job. And as if in bonus to that, he was also good friends with his co-workers and they would go out together sometimes. 

This day was like any other, Shibayama was on his way to the flower shop to pick up a bouquet and spare them all from another Kuro-Yaku fight. But after opening the door to the shop he froze in the door frame as an unfamiliar face greeted him. The person smiling at him was extremely tall (well maybe not extremely, but Yuuki was sure he never saw anyone taller than this guy), his silver hair was carefully parted in the middle and his eyes shined the nicest green. It’s not like Yuuki has never seen other people in the flower shop, but Kuro, Inuoka and a very quiet cashier Kozume. It seemed like they always had customers in their shop, and Yuuki was never as surprised to see them, as he was surprised to see this guy. But the difference between this stranger and all the other customers was that this guy was in an apron. With a name-tag. Yuuki was about to read the name, when the tall new worker greeted him.

“Hi and welcome! I’m Haiba Lev! Can I help you with anything?”

Shibayama felt his ears hit up and he hoped it wasn’t very noticeable under his hair-cut. He felt something block his throat and stop him from actually saying anything, letting only an ‘uhh’ sound out. But thank god for Inuoka, because he noticed him at the door and promptly joined their conversation (well, supposed conversation, as soon as Yuuki was to collect himself and stop looking into those big green eyes). 

“Shibayama!” his saviour announced, “Are you here for the bouquet? This is our new intern Lev! Today is his first day so he didn’t know about you guys yet. Lev, this is Shibayama, he works next door at the tattoo parlour.” Inuoka introduced them with a bright smile, “They usually come in once a week or two to pick up a bouquet of flowers! Their order is usually ready at the counter, but I didn’t have the time to finish assembling it yet,” and with a curt nod, he left them just as promptly as he joined. 

“So you are a tattooer?” Lev’s voice pulled all of Yuuki’s attention back to him, “That is so cool! Do you have any tattoos? And you are so short! Does height matter when you’re doing tattoos?”  
Shibayama felt his whole face go red at those questions and he averted his gaze from looking up at Haiba. Instead he settled on studying the floor tile. 

“I- uh, I actually don’t have that many tattoos,” he mumbled, pulling his hands behind his back “And height doesn’t matter as long as you can hold a tattoo machine.”

“O-oh,” Lev sounded as if he actually found Shibayama’s words interesting, “Well I just moved into this neighbourhood! But I know Yaku-senpai! And that he runs a tattoo parlour here! He actually suggested that I get a job here! But I have never seen Yaku-senpai’s work! I don’t have any tattoos. I’m actually scared of Yaku-senpai giving someone tattoos,” Lev started rambling on how he and Yaku met and how he was afraid of Yaku’s wrath. Shibayama found himself looking back into the taller man's face and actually listening to everything he said. Yuuki was also relieved that Haiba didn’t need much feedback to his talking, because he felt like he wasn’t able to say much at the moment. Not with the way how excited Lev looked to tell him all that, or how he jumped from topic to topic easily, as if he wanted Yuuki to know as much about him as he could fit into this short period of time. It was nice and Shibayama found himself actually listening in and watching Haiba’s expressions and gestures closely. 

They moved away from the door, so they wouldn’t stand in the way, all the while Lev continued to tell Yuuki what he thought about flowers and why he wanted to try and work as a florist. On one hand, it seemed that they were standing there just talking for an eternity, but on the other hand it felt like not nearly enough time, when Inuoka came back and interrupted Lev. Yuuki immediately took his ‘savior’ status away. 

“Here’s your bouquet!” the other florist declared as he held it out to Shibayama, “Sorry it took me so long. Hope that Lev didn’t bore you with his rambling!”

“Hey!” an upset cry came from Haiba as he pouted at Inuoka. 

Shibayama decided that he didn’t have time to think on how endearing that was and how it made something swirl in his stomach. 

“It’s ok actually,” he said instead, “It was nice meeting you, Haiba-san. And don’t worry, you didn’t bore me with your talking! It was very interesting! Thanks for sharing!” he bowed his head to the taller man, “Thank you for the bouquet, Inuoka. This was already covered for, right?”

“Yep!” the shorter florist smiled at him brightly, “Kuro-san said you don’t have to worry. Have a nice day!”

“Take care,” Yuuki said as he started to move back to the door. But before he could take another step away a big hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

“You can call me Lev!” 

Yuuki looked up at him, eyes growing wide and the blush creeping back onto his cheeks. “O- okay”, he managed to get out while his heart felt like it tried to escape his ribcage. 

Lev smiled at him and Shibayama considered bringing his sunglasses next time he comes to pick up flowers (he also decided that from now on he will always be the one to do it and the fact that he is doing so only to see Lev more can stay a secret). Yuuki smiled back and was supposed to say his goodbyes, but Haiba beat him to it. 

“Shibayama-san, since you’re around here and I’m new, could you maybe show me around? Maybe this weekend? When are you free?”

If Shibayamai wasn’t blushing before, he definitely was now. 

“I- Yes! I mean, sure!” he was stuttering, he needed to let Lev know that he would want to and also he needed to tell Lev many other things about himself that he didn’t get to today. But where does he start? 

“He’s free this weekend,” Inuoka says for him and really, Yuuki gives him back the status of saviour.

“Yes!” Shibayama agrees and then adds quickly “Maybe we can exchange numbers so we can agree on a time and place?”

“Of course!” Lev shines with happiness and Yuuki doesn’t think he can handle this much sunshine. 

They exchanged numbers and Yuuki was never as excited for the weekend to come as he was on that wednesday.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me about shibalev pls  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/gambas_fake)  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/australia0101)
> 
> also come and kick my ass so i do write more for them


End file.
